1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binding assembly, and more particularly to a binding assembly that can be tightened or released easily and rapidly.
2. Description of Related Art
A tie is always applied to bind an object, such as a shoe. To bind a shoe with a tie, the tie is tied into a bow, but to tie a bow is difficult for a child or a disable person. The conventional bow tied by a child or a disable person is easily released to cause inconvenience during the use of the object.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a binding assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.